Meshach Taylor
|birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts |family = Joseph T. Taylor Hertha Ward Taylor Hussain Taylor Judith Taylor Bianca Ferguson Tamar Taylor Yasmine Taylor Esme Taylor Tariq Taylor Four unnamed grandchildren |yearsactive = 1978-2014 }} Meshach Taylor was an American actor and voice actor best known for his roles in Designing Women and Mannequin. Biography Taylor was born on April 11, 1947, in Boston, Massachusetts, but was raised in New Orleans, Louisiana, and Indianapolis, Indiana. He had two siblings. He took an early interest in acting while he was in high school, first studying drama at Wilmington College before transferring to Florida A&M University in Tallahassee, Florida. Gaining acting experience back at an Indianapolis radio station as a State House political correspondent and also in repertory theater, Taylor eventually became a member of both Chicago's Goodman Theatre and the Organic Theatre group. His performance in one of his plays, Sizwe Banzi Is Dead, earned him the Joseph Jefferson Award. Taylor then moved to Los Angeles, California, in 1978 and acquired minor roles in a few horror films, such as Damien: Omen II, The Howling, and The Beast Within. He then started to appear on popular TV shows, including Barney Miller, Lou Grant, and M*A*S*H. After acquiring a regular part on the short-lived series Buffalo Bill, he landed the role of Anthony Bouvier in Designing Women, which eventually earned him an Emmy Award. Following his success in Designing Women, Taylor starred in four seasons of the sitcom Dave's World, portraying a poker-playing buddy and neighbor to Harry Anderson. His film and TV appearances have been fairly lightweight overall, involving appearances in Mannequin, Class Act, and as a regular panelist on a revamped version of To Tell the Truth. Taylor then portrayed the role of Lumiere in Broadway's Beauty and the Beast. In his personal life, Taylor is married to actress Bianca Ferguson, with whom they had four children: three daughters, Tamar, Yasmine, and Esme; and a son Tariq. On June 28, 2014, Taylor died in his Altadena, California home from colorectal cancer that he had been suffering from. On Criminal Minds Taylor portrayed U.S. Marine sergeant-turned-homeless man Harrison Scott, who appears in the Season Eight episode "The Fallen". He reprised the role in the Season Nine episode "The Road Home". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2012-2014) TV episodes - Harrison Scott *Silencio (2013) as Mr. Black (short) *He Knows My Heart (2012) as Bishop Alexander Jameson, Sr. (short) *Jessie (2012) as Grimm Haloran *Photo Finish (2011) as Ethan Fletcher (short) *Hyenas (2011) as Crazy Briggs *Wigger (2010) as Charles Pruitt *Tranced (2010) as Cabbie *Club Fiji (2008) as Ratu Billy (video) *Hannah Montana (2008) as Dahliano *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004-2007) as Mr. Wright (23 episodes) *The Unit (2006) as Howard Whitwell *All of Us (2005) as Roger, Neesee's Father *Friends and Family (2001) as Bruno *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Oswald's Double *Static Shock (2000) as Dr. Harris (voice) *Jacks or Better (2000) as Ron *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space (1999) as Pink Planet (video short, voice) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) as Cecil (video, voice, credited as Moshach Taylor) *The Angry Beavers (1998) as Bus Driver/Cyclops (voice) *The Right Connections (1997) as Lionel Clark *Dave's World (1993-1997) as Shel Baylor (91 episodes) *Caroline in the City (1996) as Caroline's Agent James *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) as Barber Monster (voice) *Women of the House (1995) as Anthony Bouvier *Virtual Seduction (1995) as Anderson *ABC Weekend Specials (1995) as Rat (voice) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) as The Woodcutter (voice) *Burke's Law (1994) as Ozzie Banks *Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (1993) as Mr. N *Designing Women (1986-1993) as Anthony Bouvier (151 episodes) *In the Heat of the Night (1992) as Tyler Corbin *Class Act (1992) as Duncan's Dad *Mannequin: On the Move (1991) as Hollywood Montrose/Doorman *How to Murder a Millionaire (1990) as Danny *Ultra Warrior (1990) as Elijah *Punky Brewster (1987) as Delivery Man *House of Games (1987) as Mr. Dean *The Allnighter (1987) as Hotel Detective Philip *The Last Innocent Man (1987) as Crosby *Mannequin (1987) as Hollywood *What's Happening Now! (1985-1987) as Buddy (2 episodes) *Inside Out (1986) as Freddy *Hill Street Blues (1982-1986) as Con Man/Sloan (2 episodes) *ALF (1986) as Addison *One More Saturday Night (1986) as Bill Neal *The Golden Girls (1985) as Cop *Warning Sign (1985) as Video Technician #2 *Explorers (1985) as Gordon Miller *Buffalo Bill (1983-1984) as Tony (26 episodes) *The Haircut (1982) as Sam (short) *Barney Miller (1982) as Melvin Jackson *The Beast Within (1982) as Deputy Herbert *M*A*S*H (1981) as Orderly *The Howling (1981) as Shantz (credited as Mesach Taylor) *Lou Grant (1979-1981) as Kinsasha/Marcus Prescott/Calvin (3 episodes) *The White Shadow (1980) as Chipper *The Incredible Hulk (1979) as M.P. *Stony Island (1978) as Aldeman's Yes-Man *Barnaby Jones (1978) as Parking Lot Attendant *Damien: Omen II (1978) as Dr. Kane 'SOUNDTRACK' *Magic Mystery Show (1998) - The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (video) *Casa De Coati (1991) - Mannequin: On the Move 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Taylor was revealed to be a friend of Joe Mantegna, who portrays David Rossi, in a 2014 interview with Doug Aarniokoski, who directed "The Fallen". Category:Real People Category:Actors